opposite love (postponed)
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: has Draco Malfoy had a change of heart and now wants to be the first slytherin to turn good and has he fallen in love with Hermione Granger and has she fallen in love with him this is right after the goblet of fire
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up from a nightmare of Draco Malfoy being killed in the triwizard tournament but she quickly realized that he wasn't in the triwizard tournament but harry potter the boy who lived was Hermione quickly looked at her alarm clock on her bed side table it read 12:30am Hermione laid back down with a quiet groan then she looked at her wand then rolled over and tried to get some more sleep but after awhile of not being able to get back to sleep she got changed into a pair of jeans a dull pink shirt and a dark pink jacket and grabbed her wand then put it in the pocket of her jeans and walked down stairs to make a cup of tea them remembered it was one in the morning so she pulled out her wand and with out hesitation she cast a silencing charm on the kettle and started to boil the kettle and while the kettle was boiling she grabbed a cup and as quietly as she could she prepared the cup for the tea and waited for the kettle to boil then she realized that she had dreamt about Draco Malfoy Harry's rival and enemy then the kettle stopped boiling and she poured the water and a bit of milk into the cup then put the kettle back where it belongs and put the milk back in the fridge as she sat down at the table her wand sitting in front of her and a cup of tea in her hands and she whispered to her self "why did i dream about Draco of all people Draco Malfoy was the person i dreamt about" then it hit her if you dream about some one then they must have been thinking you you before they went to sleep but why was he thinking of me then Hermione whispered to her self again "could he have had a change of heart and no longer want to work for voldemort anymore ... could it be" Hermione was super confused then what see saw out of the corner of her eye was a pertronus but it wasn't a stag or a jack Russel terrier it was a serpent and Hermione could only tell that it was Draco's but how did know she was awake then she heard Draco's voice come from the serpent it's words were "hello miss Granger i would like to talk to you on the Hogwarts express when we go back to Hogwarts" his voice was kinder then normal and for once he didn't call her a 'mud blood' which was only proving that he had had a change of heart but who taught him to produce a pertronus i could have been Lucius Malfoy his father that evil ass and Hermione finished her cup of tea and walked to the sink and put it on the side of the sink an walked back to her room her wand in her hand and she looked out the window as she felt her heart beat slightly fast when she taught of Draco his blond hair his grey eyes she said and whispered to her self "what would harry and Ron say if i told them that I'm in love with a slytherin and Draco Malfoy at that" she said and laid her wand on her bedside table and laid back down and before she knew it she had fallen asleep thinking of the white haired grey eyed boy Draco Malfoy and when she awoke she sat up and looked at her alarm clock and it was now seven in the morning and she stood up still dressed in the clothes she got changed into and walked down stairs an saw her parents watching television and she walked over to her mother and sat down next to her mother and watched with her then her mother spoke "Hermione dear two owls dropped theses for you one of them is your school list and the other is from a man named Sirius black i think his name is" Hermione's mother handed Hermione her letters and Hermione excitedly opened the one from Sirius an read what it said which was

dear Hermione

Sirius here I'll be sending professor Lupin and Harry to collect you from your house so you can spend

the rest of the holidays with Harry, Ron, Ron's family as well as myself

so keep your self safe and harry and Lupin will be there shortly

your friend Sirius

Hermione just noticed that the letter was already opened and looked at her mother and said "why is it already opened" her father answered her question with "normally we wouldn't look though your letters but that letter had a small note attached tell us to read it first and we did so go pack your stuff before this Lupin and Harry get here" Hermione quickly went upstairs and packed her trunk which was red and gold with the Gryffindor crest on it and quickly returned to see her father letting Harry and professor Lupin but there was a purple haired girl with Lupin who Hermione didn't know but Hermione ignored her and ran to hug Harry around the neck and Harry smiled and hugged back after a bit Hermione stopped hugging harry and waked to grab her letters and stuff then into her pocket and Lupin waited For Hermione to say good by to her family then walk up stairs with Harry to grab her wand and trunk then came back down and walked out side Lupin and the purple haired girl walked out behind them and the four of them walked to a ally where four booms sat against a wall and one of them was Harry's firebolt and Hermine dropped her trunk and looked at harry and said "did you seriously ride your firebolt where muggles can see you how idiotic of you did you even think of the wizarding world" Harry put his hands up in surrender and said "Lupin and Tonks just picked me up not to long ago so blame them not me" Lupin an the purple haired girl were laughing at Hermione scolding harry like she was his mother and Hermione looked confused then looked at Lupin and said "professor who is Tonks" the purple put her hand up and rocked on the balls of her feet like a child and said "that would be me" Hermione nodded then walked to a broom that looked brand new while the others looked slightly old then looked at Lupin and said "I"m guessing the brand new one is mine" he nodded and mounted his broom so did Tonks and harry while Lupin and Tonks levitated harry and Hermione's trunks in between them and Hermione Mounted her broom and they took off into the sky Hermione flying next to Harry and in front of them were Lupin and Tonks leading the way after a little while they ended up landing in front of a apartment complex where number 12 was missing from the side of them then right in between numbers 10 and 13 the complex to split in two to revel a door with a silver door knocker on it and above the door was the word Black in gold writing and with brooms in hand and trunks still levitated Harry Hermione Lupin and Tonks walked to the door well more like harry Hermione and Lupin walked to the door Tonks skipped a head of them and knocked on the door to a smiling Mrs Weasley and she said "welcome back harry and welcome Hermione" Hermione hugged Mrs Weasley then walked into the kitchen to see Fred George and ron sitting at the table then Ron saw them and said "hey guys" Hermione was not looking foward to telling Harry and Ron that she had a crush on Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked at Hermione and said "whats wrong Hermione you look like there's something you want to tell us" Hermione looked at ron and said "don't worry Ron there's nothing i want to tell you" Hermione slightly bit her lip and walked to her trunk which was gone then she heard Mrs Weasley say "don't worry about your trunk dear Remus has already taken it up to your room and by the way you will be sharing a room with Ginny" Hermione turned to Mrs Weasley and said "thanks Mrs Weasley" then Hermione Glanced at Ginny Weasley who was staring Dreamy eyed at harry which Hermione just brushed off like it was nothing and walked to the kitchen and sat down next to Sirius and said "morning Sirius" Sirius who was reading a copy of the daily prophet just said "morning" and went back to reading then Harry walked in and sat on the other side of Sirius an asked "Sirius can the Ministry of Magic track magic here" everyone stopped the second that question left Harry's mouth even Fred and George who are always moving no matter what but Sirius closed his copy of the daily prophet and looked at Mrs Weasley then to Harry and said "as far as i know Harry no the ministry if magic cannot track magic here but why do you ask" Harry smiled and said "i want you to teach me some spells" Mrs Wesley didn't give Sirius enough time to answer and said "absolutely not you are to young to be taught anything out side of Hogwarts" Sirius quickly stopped her and said "molly its my call weather to teach him not yours" Mrs Weasley went to argue but was stopped by Sirius as he continued "you maybe the closest thing he has to a mother but I'm his godfather which makes it my call and i want to teach him everything i know since lord voldemort has returned and he needs to know everything he can" Mrs Weasley, Ginny Fred and George winced at the mention of Voldemort's name but everyone else was use to the name then Ginny did something that no one was expecting she stood up and said "i want to fight to" Mr and Mrs Weasley both said with fury hinting in their voice "absolutely not i can't stop Sirius from teaching Harry but i can stop him from teaching you" Fred and George said in unison "we will fight to" again Mrs Weasley told them no then Ron stood up and said "mom if Voldemort attacks Hogwarts we need to be ready to fight" all the Weasleys nodded then Mrs Weasley nodded and said "alright fine go on" Hermione didn't pay attention to the conversation because she was to deep in her thoughts to pay attention to anything the blond haired grey eyed boy Draco Malfoy was on her mind then she heard a very distant voice it was Harry then Hermione got snapped back to her senses then she heard Harry say "Merlin Hermione we lost you for a second" Hermione smiled shyly and said "sorry i was thinking about something" she looked at harry and Ron who had concerned looked but Ron's face changed to one with a slightly evil smile as he said "what did you gain a boyfriend over the time we didn't speak" Mrs Weasley hit Ron in back of the head then went back to preparing breakfast then a small miniature Hungarian Horntail dragon fly into the room and land on Harry's head Hermione giggled and said "did you really keep that thing" Harry chuckled and said "yeah i did i named him Norbert you know after Hagrid's dragon" Hermione smiled and said "are you going to tell Hagrid this" Harry smiled and said "yeah cause I'm taking this little guy with me" Hermione's smile quickly faded as she said "harry you know people aren't allowed to have Dragons at school" Harry put on a cute face and said "please Hermione look at him he is so cute" Hermione rolled her eyes and said "fine I'll ignore Norbert but if you get in trouble don't ask me to get you out of it" Harry smiled and said "thanks Hermione" Hermione bit her lip as she thought about telling Ginny that she had a crush on Draco hell since she turned a blind eye to Harry taking Norbert to Hogwarts with him he might turn a blind eye to her Having a crush on Draco but chose to tell Ginny first and see if she should tell Harry and Ron or keep it to herself but before she could even ask Ginny if she could talk to her before bed Harry looked at Sirius and said "could you teach us a few spell before Breakfast" Sirius nodded and closed his copy of the daily prophet which he was literally just re-reading and he got up and said sure i can Ginny Fred George Ron and Harry follow me" as he walked past a very unhappy Mrs Weasley and smiled at her which only mad her grow more mad and she went to draw her wand but thought against it and she sighed as she put her wand back where it belongs and kept preparing breakfast and Hermione let her mind wander from books to new spells she could teach herself to Cedric's dead body after the final task in the Triwizard tournament and finally settled on Draco Malfoy and the pertronus he sent her earlier and thought about sending one back then she remembered she couldn't produce a silvery line let alone a full pertronus then she stood up and looked at Mrs Weasley and said "um... Mrs Weasley where is Ginny's room" Mrs Weasley turned around and said "third door on the right on the 2nd floor dear" Hermione nodded and walked into the front of the house and saw that Harry was dueling Ginny , Fred dueling George and Ron Dueling Sirius while Hermione was sneaking by she saw Ginny look dreamily into Harry's green eyes Hermione smiled and walked up to her and Ginny's room and saw her trunk and opened it grabbing a book of spells and flipped to the pertronus charm and started practicing and after about half an hour she managed to produce an silver animal an otter to be exact and it quickly disappeared Hermione bit her lip and cast it again and it went though the wall towards what seemed like the direction of Malfoy Manner Hermione sighed and closed the book then put it back in her trunk with the rest of her things and closed her trunk and walked back down to the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley serving breakfast and sat down in between Harry and Ron then Harry said "Hermione where did you disappear off to" Hermione bit her lip and said "i went up stair to study a spell i wanted to learn and you know me always wanting to study by myself" Ron snorted which earned him a hit in the head from Mrs Weasley while the whole table other then Ron laughed their heads off then Hermione looked at Ginny and said while everyone else wasn't paying attention "um Ginny could i talk to you before we go to bed" Ginny nodded and said "sure Hermione" after that everyone stopped laughing and started eating a conversation here and there but when Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Sirius finished eating they went straight back to training and Hermione sat on the stairs and watched ready to jump in if Fred and George start stuffing around with potentially deadly spells which to her surprise they didn't but she could never be to safe with those two and the training only stopped at lunch and dinner but after dinner they couldn't practice new spells because Mrs Weasley wanted Ginny to be in bed after dinner so Hermione decided to go to bed as well so she could talk to Ginny about having a Crush on Draco and when Hermione and Ginny got inside the room Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm on the door and sat on her bed and Ginny did then same then asked "so what did you want to talk to me about" Hermione got slightly nervous and said "have you ever i don't know had a crush on some one but were to afraid to tell your friends" Ginny's face lit up quickly and she moved closer to Hermione and said "yes i know how it feels but who is the lucky guy who has caught your eye" Hermione sighed knowing Ginny would bug her until she told her so she said "promise you wont tell anyone" Ginny nodded and said "promise" Hermione took a deep breath and said "its Draco Malfoy" Ginny Gasped and said "are you kidding me I'm sorry but i have to tell har-" Ginny quickly cut her self off and Hermione looked at her and said "you like harry don't you" Ginny blush bright red and said "yeah it is if i dont tell you wont right" Hermione nodded and said "but if you tell i'll tell" Ginny nodded and said "I expect nothing less from you


End file.
